Devil Woman
by Kelly2727
Summary: HALLOWEEN TREAT! Song based Fic. Andy has been single for 9 months since she split with Luke but Sam has yet to make a move. So with the help of mainly Noelle and also Traci & Gail, Andy takes matters into her own hands. The girls want to enjoy themselves on Halloween and also how will red leather affect Sam?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, don't worry I haven't forgotten about my Broken Hearts fic, there is still more to come on that. I just thought I would have a little fun fic with a Halloween theme since is Halloween this week. This probably won't be any longer than 2 chapters, maybe 3. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note: - This is a song based fic. Andy has been single for 9 months since ditching Luke but Sam has still yet to make a move. So with the help of Traci & Gail on Halloween, Andy takes matters into her own hands. The girls just want to enjoy themselves and how will red leather affect Sam? **

**P.S. Andy and Luke ended their relationship on good terms **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 1**

Since the Rookies started at 15th division they had never had Halloween off but this year was different. This year they had Halloween off and the 3 days after that also, the Rookies couldn't wait to get dressed up and have a good night. Their used to be training officers weren't so keen but where in the mood for a night out.

Andy couldn't wait to get out and enjoying herself, it had been 9 months since her and Luke ended their relationship. Their relationship had ended on a mutual agreement as both felt as though it was more a friend's with benefits thing an also that Andy's heart belonged to someone else and it had done for a long time. The only thing now was that the person she loved and not made one move for her since she split with Luke, Andy had done anything to get him to do something but he never did. The person was a bad ass cop and gave off the bad boy image, that person was Sam Swarek. Halloween was always a favourite for Andy and this year she was hoping it would be the best one yet as she was going to be the one to make the first move as she was fed up waiting.

The girls were busy getting ready at Andy's since her apartment was closer to the penny. They had, had a few drinks between them and already felt it taking effect but they didn't care, they were going to enjoy themselves and make it count. Andy stood in her bedroom looking at her reflection in the full length mirror on the wall; she had no idea why she picked this outfit. Sure she wanted Sam to notice her but this, maybe picking this certain outfit was taking it too far. She had yet to tell the others of her idea but she would eventually just not yet.

"**Andy! Would you hurry up we're ready to go and as usual you're last" **Andy nearly jumped as Traci's voice came shouting down the hall towards her bedroom. Taking one last look in the mirror, Andy picked up her bag and left the bedroom heading towards her friends.

Gail, Traci and Noelle were all hanging around the livingroom waiting for Andy to emerge from the bedroom. They had all been ready for nearly 20mins, Noelle had gone for the simple witch outfit, Gail was a cat and Traci was a naughty school girl. It was Gail's shocked tone that made them look towards the hall were Andy stood;

"**Holy shit!" **was all Gail could get out as she; Traci and Noelle stood staring at the person across the room. Andy was going as the devil, only this was a drop dead sexy devil. Her outfit was a red leather all in one suit with red knee high leather boots, a red headband with horns and a long tail attached to the back of the outfit. It clung to all of Andy's curves and showed off her amazing figure, she also wore her hair tied back in a tight ponytail and make up which wasn't too dark. Not one guy in the penny would be able to speak when Andy walks through the doors.

"**Wow just wow…I've never seen you look so hot" **Traci said as she regained her speech after coming out of the few minutes of shock she found herself in;

"**Jeez thanks Traci, I don't look like a trap all the time" **Andy said faking annoyance at Traci comment, to which Traci just shook her head at.

"**Well you look hot! Who are we trying to impress?" **Gail was always the one to get straight to the point as she pointed a finger at Andy;

"**It's been 9 month since I broke up with Luke and Sam hasn't even made a move. So I'm going to make the move hence the outfit" **Andy said as matter of fact, no point in hiding it she thought.

Noelle stood looking at Andy and listening to what she had just said; she as well as others couldn't understand why Sam hadn't yet made his move. Which is why Noelle found herself wanting help Andy get her man;

"**Well you're going to need a bit of help and I have just the thing" **Noelle said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

The guys sat in Sam's waiting for the owner of the house to make an appearance. Sam was never one for parties and stuff so getting him to come along to this Halloween night and even to dress up was hard. But Oliver just had to mention Andy's name and he noticed Sam's eyes light up a bit before he quickly hid it, but Andy's name was enough to get Sam to change his mind and come along to the Penny. Oliver still wondered just like everyone else why Sam had never made a move to ask Andy out, she had been single for almost a whole year and everyone that had asked her out she turned straight down, never gave them the time of day. But Sam still sat and watched, watched her say no to other men and he still did nothing. Oliver wasn't one to get involved with other relationships but it was obvious to him that Andy wanted Sam and Sam wanted Andy, so he would get involved if he had too.

Sam stood at the top of the staircase lost in thought, he could hear the voices of his friends downstairs talking and laughing at something Dov has probably said but Sam's mind was somewhere else. It seemed as though every minute he was awake and every night he was asleep Andy was always there, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew deep down he should just go and ask her out but he's scared, Sam Swarek is actually scared incase she says no. Laughing at himself he couldn't believe that he had actually admitted it, maybe after tonight he would make his move, he didn't want anyone else all he had to do was stand up and be a man. Pulling himself together he made his way downstairs to his friends, entering the livingroom he noticed that everyone was dressed up, Oliver was Frankenstein, Frank was trying to be James Bond, Jerry was a vampire, Chris was It the clown and Dov was a werewolf. He shook his head; they had really gone all out for a stupid fancy dress night. Sam caught Jerry's eye and watched as Jerry nearly choked on his beer;

"**Why the heck are you in uniform, you're not scheduled to work for the next 4 days" **Jerry asked confused as to why Sam would have on his police uniform. Sam just laughed at his friend's comment;

"**Well on Halloween you're supposed to dress up right? So I have dressed up as a cop" **Sam said as if it was the most normal thing to say, he still felt everyone staring at him but he didn't care **"We better get going or we'll be late and I don't want to be on the wrong side of the girls" **and with that Sam walked towards his front door to see if the taxi had arrived, not bothering to look back to see if his friends were following.

The girls walked through the car park head towards the main door of the Black Penny, with every step Andy took her heartbeat got faster. Noelle had told them her idea before they left the apartment, Gail and Traci thought it was great but Andy wasn't too sure;

"**Are you sure about this Noelle?" **Andy asked at they came to a halt just outside the door. Noelle could see the slight fear in Andy's eyes but new that this plan would give the push she and Sam needed.

"**You've waited long enough for Sam to make a move so do it your way. I know it will work! So if you're ready I'll leave the door slightly ajar so you can hear the song and know when to make your entrance" **Noelle said squeezing Andy's hand for comfortable.

"**And remember you need to slam the door loud when you open it" **Gail piped in and winked at Andy. Andy swallowed hard before nodding. She watched her friends entering the bar and noticed that the door didn't close right over. She could hear everyone laughing, talking and the music was loud enough for her to hear. Closing her eyes she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding as she waited to make her presence known.

**And there you have the first chapter. Haven't a clue what you will all make of it but anyway I thought I'd have a go at a Halloween style story since this week is all about Halloween. Chapter 2 will be up soon and what will Sam make of Andy's outfit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I wasn't expecting such a fast response to the first chapter as I got. Thanks to everyone again for their continuing reviews, alerts and thanks to all the new guests for their reviews to all my stories. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 2**

Sam had never seen the Black Penny so busy, how he wished he had just come up with an excuse and stayed home. He had to force his way through the bodies to get near the bar, one good thing though was Liam had kept a table reserved for them and also a few seats at the bar. Finally he made it to the bar where he waited to give his order for drinks, looking around he had a good view of the main door so he'd be able to see the girls when they arrived, especially Andy. For some strange reason Sam was actually excited about what Andy might be wearing, he had never seen this kind of side to her and if he was honest he was looking forward to seeing it.

The main door of the bar opened and in walked Noelle, Traci and Gail, just from one look at them Sam could tell they had already started their drinking before they left to come here. He watched them make their way over to the table that had been reserved for them as they greeted the boys. As he looked back at the door, he felt a bit of disappointment hit him as Andy never walked in with them. He missed Noelle walking away behind him to get Liam.

"**Where's Andy?" **Chris asked as Gail and Traci watched Noelle talk with Liam.

"**Oh she's coming just had to do something first" **Gail said quickly but neither Jerry nor Oliver missed the look that past between her and Traci.

"**Where the hell is Sammy with our drinks?" **Frank asked to no-one really as he looked to see where Sam was.

"**I think he's having problems getting them because of the uniform"** Noelle answered him as she appeared at his side and nodded towards the bar. Everyone burst out laughing as they watched Sam argue with Liam about the drinks and no doubt the uniform. As they watched the small show totally bemused with the whole thing, a song started that Oliver recognised right away;

"**Oh god this is one of my favourite songs and it suits tonight really well" **he said looking around, he got a few nods of the heads back but what caught his eye was the huge smiles of Traci, Noelle and Gail; **"What have you done?" **he accused in a playful tone. Traci mocked annoyance;

"**Us! We haven't done anything. Andy on the other hand, well you will just have to watch and see" **she said triumphantly as she hit glasses with Gail and Noelle.

Sam had been arguing for the past few minutes with Liam, because he was in police uniform Liam couldn't serve him alcohol. He tried to tell him that this is what he dressed up in, for the occasion but still Liam refused. Sam shook his head and walked over to the table to get someone else to buy the round just for now, as he walked he heard the lyrics to a song he used to listen to come through the speakers;

_I've had nothing but bad luck_

_Since the day I saw the cat at my door_

_So I came to you sweet lady_

_Answering your mystical call_

_Crystal ball on the table_

_Showing the future, the past_

_Same cat with those evil eyes_

_And I knew it was a spell she cast _

Andy stood outside waiting with bated breath for the song to start, she had only been waiting no more than five minutes but to her it felt like a lifetime. She had no idea why she was going along with Noelle's plan, sure she wanted to make the first move since she was fed up of waiting on Sam to make one but she really hoped the idea Noelle said would work, wouldn't backfire. Suddenly the song she had been waiting for started and the lyrics came through the speakers. As it got closer to her _"entrance" _as her friends liked to call it, she placed a hand on the door and took a deep breath _"here goes nothing" _she mumbled and pushed the door as hard as she could to make sure it would slam;

_She's just a devil woman_

_With evil on her mind_

_Beware the devil woman_

_She's gonna get you _

_She's just a devil woman_

_With evil on her mind _

_Beware the devil woman_

_She's gonna get you from behind_

The slamming of the door against the wall of the Penny made everyone look in that direction, what they seen made every guy in the place hang their mouths in shock. A few glasses could be heard breaking against the floor as everyone stared at Andy. Andy felt every eye in the room on her but she was only interested in one person, scanning the room she found him and when they're eyes locked, they never lost contact.

Sam jumped at the sound of door slamming but what he never expected to see when he turned in that direction was Andy standing there in what he would call the hottest and sexiest outfit for Halloween he had ever seen. He knew every guy was staring at her and that really pissed him off but when they're eyes looked nothing else mattered.

"**Holy mother of….is that Andy?" **that shocked question came from Dov; no-one else around the table could speak. Traci smirked at everyone's reaction;

"**Yeah the one and only" **as her, Gail and Noelle couldn't contain their laughter. They watched as Sam swallowed hard as Andy starting walking towards them;

_Give me the ring on your finger_

_Let me see the lines on your hand_

_I can see me a tall dark stranger_

_Giving you what you hadn't planned_

_I drank the potion she offered me_

_I found myself on the floor_

_Then I looked in those big green eyes_

_And I wondered what I'd came there for_

_She's just a devil woman_

_With evil on her mind_

_Beware the devil woman_

_She's gonna get you_

_She's just a devil woman _

_With evil on her mind_

_Beware the devil woman_

_She's gonna get you from behind_

_Stay away, look out!_

Andy made her way towards her friends and once other guys in the place realised she only had eyes for one man, talking could be heard starting up again. Andy's hand quickly lifted the bottle of beer that had been left on the bar by Liam thanks to Noelle. Oliver, Frank, Dov and Chris seem to come out of their state of shock thanks to everyone talking around them, they were fascinated as what would happen in front of them.

Sam couldn't take his eyes off Andy, that outfit clung to every curve of her perfect body and it was doing things to him that we wouldn't be proud of if anyone else was to see it. He watched her walk slowly towards him which in his opinion wasn't good since after seeing her outfit for only a few minutes, he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

Andy did her best to keep her smile at bay, she really wanted to laugh at the look on Sam's face but so far everything seemed to be going well. She stopped right in front of him, eyes still locked but not too close to touch;

"**Here's your beer" **she said in a tone that set Sam's whole body on fire. He could feel he was going to lose it soon if he wasn't careful. A hand waving in front of his face made Sam realise that Andy had spoken to him;

"**Uh, what?" **he said in a husky voice which wasn't missed by Andy. She held up his beer for him to take **"eh…thanks" **and that was all that was needed for his friends to burst into fits of laughter, they had never seen Sam Swarek speechless. Sam just rolled his eyes and offered Andy a seat at the table before sitting in the chair next to her, he got as comfortable as he good given how close to her he was, he listened to the last of the song;

_If you're out on a moonlit night_

_Be careful of them neighbourhood strays_

_Of a lady with long black hair_

_Trying to win you with her feminine ways_

_Crystal ball on the table_

_Showing the future, the past_

_Same cat with those evil eyes_

_You'd better get out of there fast_

_She's just a devil woman _

_With evil on her mind_

_Beware the devil woman_

_She's gonna get you_

_She's just a devil woman _

_With evil on her mind_

_Beware the devil woman_

_She's gonna get you…_

Sam was busy lost in thought he wasn't really listening to the conversation around him and when Andy moved slightly her leg always seemed to brush against his. He wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or not but he would need to make sure the tightness in his trousers wasn't noticeable the next time he moved. Movement at the side of him made him look over at Andy, she was moving towards the dance floor with Traci, Gail and Noelle and once again he found himself staring and couldn't look away.

"**Jeez Sammy, pull yourself together. You're drooling like a dog" **Oliver chuckled and Sam just glared at him;

"**Shut up!" **he snapped, harsher than he intended too. His response though just got more laughter from the guys until Jerry spoke;

"**You're not going to like this Sammy" **Jerry mumbled and Sam raised an eyebrow at his statement. He followed Jerry's line of vision as he turned in his chair. There across on the dance floor was Andy dancing some sexy moves with another guy, Sam knew he didn't have any claim to her but the angry and protectiveness that came over him was something he had gotten used to from the very beginning. Sam hung his head and let out a deep breath as the lyrics of the song that he heard not too long ago came back into his mind _"She's just a devil woman". _Looking back up he locked eyes with Andy straight away, she threw him a cheeky wink and then told the guy to get lost he guessed as she moved away from him. Yeah she was definitely up to something and hopefully a little input from him might help but there was one thing he knew for certain, Andy made a great devil and she was his devil.

**Well there you have it, though I have a feeling this might go a bit longer than I thought. If anyone has any thoughts on what they might like to see then send me a PM and let me & I'll see what I can do!** **More soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! I can't believe the response I have had for this story with only 2 chapters posted. Thanks so much to everyone for the wonderful reviews, followers, people who have added it to their favourites and even the people you have added me their favourites list. Well I promised more than 3 chapters and there will be! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note – The song I used in the last chapter is called Devil Woman by Cliff Richard.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 3**

Andy knew she shouldn't be enjoying herself by teasing Sam but she was loving it, his reaction to her walking in and towards him was better than she thought it would be. But the best part so far was that she made him speechless. When she was sitting next to him she made sure to touch him just that bit more extra if she moved in her chair. Andy knew that those slight touches were getting to Sam as she could feel him tension his body; that thought alone brought a huge smile to her face. She caught Sam staring at her from across the room, she knew dancing with another guy was wrong but if this was going to work then she'd try anything. Andy knew Sam better than anyone she could tell that another guy dancing with her was getting to him. Deciding to let him off this time she told the guy not too nicely that she wasn't interested before locking eyes with Sam and throwing a wink at him. He immediately relaxed as she made her back to Gail, Traci and Noelle; everything was going as planned so far.

"**It seems the hot devil outfit seems to be working" **Traci teased but had to yell slightly so the others could hear her. Andy was busy dancing but still managed to shake her head & laugh;

"**Yeah it seems so but I still can't help but feel that he needs another small push to actually get the hint" **She said sadly as the song they were dancing to came to an end. Moving off the dance floor and heading back to the table Gail suddenly squealed with excitement much to the surprise of Noelle;

" **What the heck is wrong with you? You're already dating Chris so it's not as if you need to get excited" **Noelle said as she kept walking, she really needed a drink after that dancing. Gail playfully rolled her eyes but turned to face Traci and Andy;

"**Do you remember that song we always used to dance to when we were in the academy?" **Gail asked practically bouncing with excitement on the spot. Andy frowned in confusion until what Gail had just said sunk in;

"**No way! I think that's taking it a bit too far Gail plus there's not just 15****th**** here, other divisions are here too" **Andy said in a pleading tone, she was happy with her way and Noelle's idea had been helpful but Gail's was just no.

"**Aw come Andy, you said so yourself that you feel as if he needs one last push to actually do something. Well this could be that push" **Traci said wiggling her eyebrows she had an idea already in her head. She watched Andy carefully; she could tell her head was spinning with what do to but at her small nod Traci winked at Gail before walking away from the duo.

Back at the table Oliver decided to test the waters so to speak with Sam, he had seen the way he kept staring at Andy since the minute she walked through that door. Oliver would admit just like any other man here would that she was a hot devil but she only had eyes for one man and it seemed as though that certain man had eyes for only her too.

"**So Sammy when are you just going to man up and ask Andy out" **Oliver said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say. Jerry, Frank, Noelle, Chris and Dov all sat on in shock but waited with bated breath for Sam's reaction. Sam nearly choked on his beer but he should have known better, this was Oliver and he always went straight to the point;

"**I have no idea what you are talking about" **Sam said trying to shrug it off but that just got a laugh out of Frank;

"**We're not stupid Sam anyone can see that McNally loves you and you love her but it's been nearly a whole year and you still haven't done anything about it" **Frank stared Sam right in the eye as the other's sat in silence, no-one had really brought up the Sam and Andy thing but it seemed as though they were getting fed up of waiting. Sam couldn't think of a response to give Frank so instead he just took a long drink of his beer and let his thoughts return to Andy once more.

Traci couldn't believe that Andy was actually willing to go along with this song that they used to dance to back in their academy days, she knew deep down that Sam had always been the one Andy wanted but she went for the safe choice which didn't work out. Now she wanted the bad boy and for some reason Swarek was still like a lost puppy dog when it came to making a move for Andy. When Traci had heard that Andy just wanted to make her own move she thought it was great, she wanted her best friend to be happy and Sam was the one who could do that. Even though they had done this routine numerous times behind closed doors this was the first time they're going to be doing it in front of anyone especially 3 certain people;

"**Excuse me everyone"** Traci's voice came over the microphone that Liam had probably given her, at the sound of her voice everyone turned in her direction **"Myself, Gail and Andy are going to go put on a small show for our three men tonight just for fun, since we're all allowed to have fun right? So if you could be so grateful and move some of the tables back and could Jerry, Chris and Sam come and sit on these three stools so we can get started" **as soon as Traci finished speaking the Black Penny became a cluster of activity as half the men in the place done as she asked. Andy glanced quickly over at the table and she could see the guys and Noelle talking, probably wondering also what the hell they were going to Andy. Andy's nerves where running through her body in waves but a small squeeze on her shoulder from Gail eased her a little. Traci came bounding towards them with a huge smile in place;

"**As much as I love you Traci, why did you say **_**"our" **_**men. Sam isn't mine in case you've forgotten" **Andy said as she rubbed her forehead. Traci just rolled her eyes and watched as the guys took their places, giving a small nod in Liam's direction the girls took their places in front of the guys as the song started.

As Sam got himself comfortable in the bar stool he never missed the words _"our men" _that Traci spoke, even though Andy wasn't his yet he was hoping that after tonight she would be.

"**What are they up to?" **Chris asked Jerry and Sam but both just shrugged.

"**I have no idea, in fact when I comes to them now I've gave up wondering because they always shock us" **Jerry said as he caught Traci nodding in the bars direction and then a song came over the speakers. The guys frowned and looked at each other as the song started, something deep down inside Sam was telling him that he might just enjoy this too much. Suddenly the whistling from other guys could be heard and the guys had to swallow hard as they looked in front of them.

_Are you ready boots_

_Start walking_

The girls done a sexy slow walk towards the guys as the song finally kicked in. Andy still wasn't sure about this but she was throwing everything she had into this and she really hoped it worked.

_You keep saying you've got something for me (uh)_

_Well officer I don't mind to say you do_

_Now you're looking right where I thought you'd be looking_

_Legs comes in handy when the laws in front of you_

_These boots are made for walking and that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

Sam felt the whole bar heat up by at least one hundred degrees, Andy was dancing, swaying and strutting her stuff just for him. When she moved her legs just slow enough to make him look he had to struggle to keep a smile at bay. Then she started that slow, sexy walk again towards him and one boot ended up placed on the stood between his legs, yeah he sure as hell was a goner.

_You believe you stopped me for a reason _

_And I'm pretending my bendings just for fun _

_You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah)_

_These double 'D' initials work to fine_

_These boots are made for walking and that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

_I'm the girl with the good ol' boys who don't mean you no harm_

_Just got my way with the Hazard county charm_

_There ain't a crime in having a little fun_

Sam risked a quick look at Jerry and Chris and they could tell that they were as shocked as he was and always struggling with the girls sexy routine. Sam looked straight back to Andy who was pulling out all the stops, she caught his eye a few times and Sam saw some emotion and amusement in them. Yeah she was enjoying this way too much but he couldn't say he wasn't as his trousers got seriously tight way too fast. The girls quickly moved away but still not far enough for the guys to get any breathing space.

_H_ey y'all wanna come and see something

_Uhuh, uhuh can't touch_

_Can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back_

_Tick tock all around the clock dropping _

_Push your tush like that can I get a sooey_

_Can I get a yeehaw_

The girls had put on a sexy line dance routine and Andy could tell that Sam was really struggling to keep it together, she felt pleased that it was working but at the same time she didn't want him to get angry so she was glad the song was going to an end.

_You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking_

_Another too far is down til you're kissing the ground_

_I'm going to send you back home as you crying _

_But Uncle Jesse he sure is gonna be proud_

_These boots are made for walking and that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

As the song started to fade away the girls ended their routine sitting on the guy's legs facing them. The whistling & cat calls where deafening from around the bar but Sam and Andy only had eyes for each other. The where sitting so close, faces almost touch that if they moved that wee bit closer they could kiss each other but someone yelling _"get a room" _from across the bar made them come out of their bubble. Andy pushed herself up off Sam's lap but not before placing her hands just too close to his groin and she could feel Sam tense under her touch _"Yeah it's defiantly working" _she thought to herself. Turning to walk away, Sam quickly grabbed her by the elbow and spun her back round, now they were standing chest to chest and Andy could see the desire for her in his eyes. Sam slowly exhaled before speaking softly;

"**You know for that show right there I deserve a little payback before this goes any further" **he said in a low and husky voice before heading back to their friends taking Andy along with him. But Andy couldn't think straight by the way Sam spoke he definitely wanted things to go further with them but he wanted payback first. Andy's heart rate quickened at the thought with sheer excitement, this was turning into an awesome night.

**Well I hope you like it, until I heard the song I had no idea what I was going to have in this chapter. Up next Sam makes his move! More coming x**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW once again I'm blown away with so many lovely reviews, plus followers of the story and myself. Also thanks to the ones who have added me to their favourites list! Not sure how many chapters are left to this story maybe only this one and a 5****th**** and I'm afraid that shall be it but who knows. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note: - Song used in last chapter was – "These boots are made for walking" by Jessica Simpson.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 4**

As the night wore on none of the friends had spoken about the girls performance at the bar, they were all having a great time. It was rare for them to be able to let their hair down and not have to worry about walking into work the next morning with a hangover. It was nearing 11pm and the bar was heaving with different divisions from other areas all piled in. Dov was well on his way to getting drunk, as he slurred out his words with stories that had the others in fits of laughter. No-one made a comment as Sam's arm made is away around Andy's shoulders and rested on the back of the chair and no-one made a comment when Andy came back from the bathroom and edged her chair closer to Sam. It seemed as though the drink and the fact that they were off the four next days was having an effect on pushing their relationship forward. Their friend's wouldn't say a word as long as everything kept going in the right direction.

The words that Sam had spoken to her after their performance earlier at the bar were still swirling around in Andy's head. She wasn't sure how to react to them but as the night wore on she took them to be a sign that things between her and Sam where moving in the right direction. Every time Sam moved over the table a bit more to speak, Andy would notice that he would lean more into her personal space and didn't seem to be effected by it in the way that she was. And every so often Andy would find herself leaning against Sam's side as she relaxed probably thanks to the alcohol she was consuming. But nothing mattered because she was here with her friend's and Sam and if she was lucky she would be with Sam every day for the rest of her life. A voice speaking her name called from behind Sam, turning to see who the person was Andy found herself closer to Sam's body than she thought she was. Swallowing hard she looked up to the person that called her was none other than Luke;

"**What can I do for you Luke?" **Andy asked not really in the mood to deal with him, but she was aware that silence had fallen around the table she was at. Luke gave a shy smile before clearing his throat;

"**I was um…just wondering if we could maybe talk about us?" **He asked in the smallest of voice but he was still loud enough for everyone to hear thanks to the noise in the bar. Andy felt Sam's body tense beside her since her legs were practically in his lap thanks to where Luke was standing. Andy snorted at Luke's question;

"**There is no us Luke, we split for a reason and that's because my heart wasn't in a relationship with you. My heart belongs to someone else and I think it has for a long time" **Andy said the last part by looking straight into Sam's intense stare and she also heard the gasps that came from their friends. Luke gave her a small sad smile before nodding and walking away, he knew he had lost her the moment she set eyes on Sam. Quickly looking back he seen that they were still staring at each other, sighing and once again walking; he wasn't going to be the one to stand in the way of Andy being truly happy.

Sam sat listening to what Andy was saying but everything else around him had just became a blur, he was utterly gobsmacked with the words that were rolling off Andy's tongue never once did she hesitate. When she turned to look at him as she spoke the last part he was positive his heart stopped, She had the look of love on her face and was pouring every emotion she felt in her eyes so Sam would get the message and he did, he really did and he was hoping he was saying the exact same thing back. Sam wasn't sure how long it had been since Luke left them but it couldn't have been anymore than a few minutes but it was the clearing of someone's throat next to Sam that brought them back into the real word;

"**If you two are going to strip each other with your eyes could you please do it in privacy" **Oliver joked as that got everyone laughing and caused Andy to turn red but all he got was slap on the back of the head from Sam and a look that would kill. Once again the friends had fallen into a comfortable conversation, that was until Noelle leaped up from her seat;

"**Oh my god I love this song, it's from Dirty Dancing which happens to be my favourite film. Come on!" **she squealed practically dragging Gail, Traci and Andy along with her. The guys watched on in amusement but Sam only had eyes for Andy.

Oliver sat in silence watching Frank, Jerry, Dov and Chris talk about the latest football game but it was more Sam that had the attention of Oliver. Oliver knew that Sam didn't make commitments; one was because he didn't see the point and two, well two was before he didn't want to get hurt. From the offset Oliver knew that Sam was in trouble the moment the badass cop set eyes on the bambi eyed Rookie, he had never seen Sam so trusting with any woman apart from Sarah but Andy was different she brought out a side to Sam that Oliver thought was gone. He promised himself he wouldn't get involved but there was nothing wrong in giving Sam some advice right?

"**You know Sammy, this would be the best time for you to finally make your move" **he said in a tone only loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam tore his eyes away from Andy and gave Oliver a raised eyebrow look. Oliver just sighed and stared at his beer bottle **"I'm not stupid Sam and neither are you but Andy McNally loves you, she's pulled out all the stops tonight and even with words as she spoke to Callaghan and yet you just sit, watch and say or do nothing back" **he said, he didn't want to sound harsh but maybe that would help Sam. Sam stared at his best friend re-thinking the words he had just spoken before nodding slowly;

"**You're right I need to show her that I love her too" **and with that Sam got up from the table in search of Liam leaving Oliver wondering what was running through his head. Shaking his head he caught the curious glances of the others **"He's finally going to make his move and I have no idea what it is" **he said as he turned to see Sam talking to Liam, he just hoped that whatever it was, that it would work.

Andy could help the laugh that came out of her as she stood on the dance floor; Noelle, Traci and Gail were going all out with some of their crazy moves to songs from Dirty Dancing. Andy would have to suggest a date night for everyone, once a month as with the stress that comes with their jobs it's always good to let off some steam. As the song came to an Andy was more than ready to just sit for the rest of the night, maybe 5 inch heels weren't the best thing to wear. She slowly made her way across the dance floor until the start of the next song stopped her dead in her tracks, it was Gail that poked her side and tried to get her to turn round. But Andy new that presence standing behind her, watching her closely, she always knew the minute he walked into a room and his smell always seemed to hit her no matter how far apart they were. As the song continued to play Andy swallowed hard as she turned and there right enough was Sam staring at her with such an intense stare Andy felt a blush rise over her whole body and her heart beat quickened. Exhaling loudly she seen the other people on the floor move away so it was just her and Sam left, she watched as Sam moved slowly towards her as the lyrics to the song finally began. If this was him getting his payback or whatever well she was a goner.

**So sorry to leave it there but this story seems to have a mind of its own! But I promised one more chapter and that's what it will have. Also please follow myself and Jelly Bean Jenna on the links below. More coming soon!**

.

/

#!/groups/237016169728334/?fref=ts


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews for this story, I never expected to get so many. Thanks to everyone who followed, put this as their favourite and also for the people that are now following me. But I'm afraid to say that this is the final chapter of this story so I do hope you enjoy. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note: - There is a song in this chapter and it's called Hungry Eyes from the film Dirty Dancing.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 5**

Standing in the middle of the dance floor with Andy staring at him, Sam wasn't sure where he was getting the nerve to actually do this but Andy had put everything into hints that she wanted to be more than just friends. And for Sam well the feeling was mutual, he just hoped that his payback as he mentioned earlier to Andy would pay off and be worth it. He could see the wonder in her eyes along with confusion but also excitement as he started to make his way slowly towards. The way she was standing in front of him, let Sam get a better look of her in that red leather outfit and knee high boots. He knew no matter what she wore he would still think she was sexy, god she could probably make a black bin bag look sexy. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he focused on the person that he now stood in front of as the song finally came through the speakers.

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feeling that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

Andy's heart was racing as she listened to the lyrics, she loved the song, always had but she never pegged Sam as a smooth romantic type. Her breath caught in her throat as Sam's hand pulled out her hair band to let her hair fall gentle down behind her shoulders. Andy looked down at the floor struggling to keep looking into the piercing, lustful stare that Sam was giving her. Though her head wasn't down for long as Sam's finger hooked under her chin and lifted her head back up.

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise _

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

Sam was surprised that no-one could hear his heart beating so loud through his rib cage. He was probably standing to way too much into Andy's personal space but he only got one shot at this and he was going to make sure it worked for the better. Grabbing her around the waist with one arm and taking her hand in his other hand; he started moving to the music. Andy's other hand dug into his shoulder, he could feel how nerves she was plus her breathing also gave it away. He was aware of every pair of eyes in the bar was staring at them but as the song continued they started moving around the floor, he wouldn't let them spoil this moment.

_I want to hold you so hear me out _

_I want to show you what love's all about _

_Darlin' tonight _

_Now I've got you in my sights _

_With these hungry eyes _

_One look at you and I can't disguise _

_I've got hungry eyes _

_I feel the magic between you and I _

_Now I've got you in my sights _

_With those hungry eyes _

_Now did I take you by surprise?_

Andy had a huge smile on her face; she was being lead around the dance floor by the man she loved. His payback wasn't what she expected but she loved it even more. The song was telling her everything that he would probably struggle so say as she knew he wasn't always open with his feelings. This night had certainly turned out different to what she expected, she really expected Sam to turn on his heel and never look at her again. Sam never took his eyes off her and he was smiling this, small sexy smile that took her breath away. She was really getting into the moment when suddenly the song came to an abrupt end. Andy frowned as confusion set in as she looked towards the bar;

"**Hey, don't worry we'll just keep dancing" **Sam said as Andy looked back at him and gave him a small nodded. Andy frowned once again as Sam cleared his throat but she caught the look of amusement in his eyes;

**Sam** I need you to see

This love was meant to be

I've got hungry eyes

One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you and I

I've got hungry eyes

Now I've got you in my sights

With those hungry eyes

Now did I take you by surprise?

With my hungry eyes

I need...

Hungry eyes

Now I've got you in my sights

With my hungry eyes

"**Holy cow, did Sam Swarek just sing?" **Gail asked shocked at what she had just witnessed. No-one else spoke as they all stood rooted to the spot and just like Gail, they were shocked even Sam's closest friends.

Andy however had stopped moving the moment Sam started singing, she looked wide eyed at the man in front of her and couldn't think of one thing to say. She knew Sam was a lot of things but never once thought or new he could sing for that matter. Butterflies came to life in her stomach at just the thought that Sam had sang for her and only her. Swallowing her she realized that it had been a few minutes since Sam had stopped singing, clearing her head she found him staring at her with an expression she couldn't read. Licking her lips she moved in slowly as she watched Sam do the same thing, her heart was probably way too fast for her body's liking but she didn't care she was finally going to kiss Sam Swarek, the man she had loved and wanted since the minute she tackled him. They were so close until an arm was flung around Andy's shoulder breaking all contact between her and Sam;

"**I'm guessing you two will be an actual couple now after the routine Andy put on and the show Swarek just did" **Dov said as he stood looking between the two of them, he had been drinking but wasn't drunk. Andy rolled her eyes but gave Sam a small smile as she shock Dov's arm off her.

Sam stood glaring at Dov he was so closing to kissing the woman that he loved until someone came and ruined the moment. Frustration got the better of him, this wasn't how his idea played out in his head but now he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to take his anger out on Andy so gaining her attention he mumbled that he needed air and walked towards the door, he missed the look of hurt that washed over Andy's face.

Walking out the back door of the Penny Sam leaned his back against the wall, sighing the night he thought could finally be the one where he got Andy turned onto a disaster at the end thanks to Dov. Though he couldn't really blame him, he had, had plenty of chance to ask Andy out and finally say that he loved her but every time he backed out like a silly loved up teenager. The opening and closing of the door made Sam realized that he now wasn't alone, turning his head he seen Andy looking right at him, bag in hand.

"**I'm sorry Sam, I made a mistake so maybe it was best that Dov came and stopped what could have been the end of our friendship" **she said sadly as she looked down at the ground before mumbling an apology, Sam stood staring at her back as she walked away. Something inside Sam though wasn't for letting Andy walk away this time as he quickly went after her. Grabbing her by the arm her turned her but caught her as she stumbled slightly, before he could thinking of what he was doing Sam kissed her with as much love, passion and anything else he could put into it. As Sam broke away he noticed that Andy had her eyes closed and was sighing as if she was content.

Andy opened her eyes to see Sam looking right back, his hands still on either side of her face, she could tell he was worried about her reaction to his kiss, a kiss that sent her whole body on fire;

"**I've been waiting for you to do that for that past 9 months" **she smiled as she seen Sam visibly relax by her answer. Moving slightly and resting her forehead against his, she heard the back door of the Penny close but she couldn't remember hearing it open. **"I'm guessing this means that my performance worked" **she laughed as Sam joined her.

"**Yeah I guess it did but if I'm being honest your performance of tackling me in that alley had already worked" **he smiled as he moved his hands from her face and took her hands in his **"But…maybe the devil outfit could have better effects away from prying eyes" **he said holding back the laugh that threatened to come out at her look of confusion. Turning away from her, made her look in the direction on the door closing once again **"When you've been undercover, you learn to know when you're being watched" **as the two of them laughed at their friends spying.

Andy tugged Sam back towards her as she gave him her best bambi eyed look;

"**Maybe you could take me home now" **she said biting her bottom lip which got a groan out of Sam but also a smile;

"**Thought you'd never ask" **he said as he gave her another slow kiss just because he could. After what had been a long 9 months and an eventful evening, they had finally given into their feelings for each other. The only thought that entered Sam's mind now was what could a devil get up to on Halloween behind closed doors.

**So there you have it the very last chapter to this story. Thanks once again to everyone. The next chapter to Broken Hearts will be up in the next couple of days but I will be back with more new RB soon!**


End file.
